Microbes have been used for many manufacturing purposes, including for energy production and the production of useful materials. With growing greenhouse-gas emissions, scientists are seeking better pathways to produce biofuels and other chemicals such as bioplastics. Although bacteria can be engineered to make all sorts of compounds and materials, the efficiencies of such methods are not optimal and the isolation of those compounds and materials can be laborious.